La debilidad de Xaldin
by solanalara
Summary: Es una historia de Xaldin,del Kingdom Hearts II. En la historia habla de su situación actual,la de algunos miembros de la organización XIII,habla de como se enamoro y acabó pensando que el amor te hace débil. Un tiempo después tiene que hacer que Bestia piense que no le aprecian. ¿Conseguirá lo que quiere? ¿Cambiará su idea del amor? ¿O todo esto no significará nada?
1. Chapter 1

_Nota de la autora: Esta historia es del Kingdom Hearts II,un poco antes de que llegue Sora y cuando llega,disfrutadla,espero que os guste;)_

**Capítulo 1. ¡Qué divertido es Saïx!**

Llego molido, y encima tengo que reunirme con Saïx,Dios que poco aguanta a ese hombre,el lameculos de Xemnas.

Entro en una de esas salas de conferencia,blancas excepto por detalles gris que parecen mecánicos,y por supuesto allí estaba el perrito faldero con muy mala leche.

Saïx es un hombre serio,con el pelo azul y alborotado al estilo pollo calimero y una melena larga,el abrigo lo llevaba normal,pese a que se unió a la organización más tarde que todos los miembros del I al VI y es uno de los que más poder tiene ahora. Él administra todas las misiones y por lo general es serio,pero si se enfada mejor no estar cerca...

-Por fin llegas, Xaldin.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?

No pienso hacer dos misiones a la vez y ya estoy en la de Bestia,así que conmigo la lleva clara.

-¿Cómo va la misión?

¿A qué viene eso? ¿Ahora le da por ser simpático? Aunque me da la sensación de que lo de simpático va a ser que no.

-Bien.

-Pues no parece que avance.

Así que esto es para regañarle, ¿quién se ha creído que es este hombre? En su vida ha visto los secretos del laboratorio,solo por ser _su_ favorito no es nadie.

-No tiene por qué parecértelo,es mi trabajo no el tuyo.

Vaya vaya,el perrito se está mosqueando.

-Xemnas quiere resultados.

-Y los tendrá.

-Pues dime cuales son tus avances para informarles.

-Bestia ha metido a sus sirvientes en calabozos,las personas que se suponen que más aprecia y más le aprecian.

-¿Y Bella?

Bestia nunca le haría nada,está claro que está enamorado,Bella es hermosa y buena persona,maravillosa ¿verdad? Hasta que pase de él,nadie te quiere realmente en esta vida.

-Sabes que Bestia nunca la encerraría.

-Tu trabajo es que lo haga.

-Lo haré, ¿algo más?

-Sora ha despertado.

-Lo sé.

-Está viajando otra vez,si lo ves traelo a la organización,él será nuestro nuevo portador.

-¿Y Roxas?

-Me parece que está claro que Roxas ya no es una opción.

-Si es lo último,me retiro.

Saïx se da la vuelta y mira la luna,como siempre,salgo de la habitación y me voy a cenar.

Después de la cena voy a mi habitación,está exactamente como cuando llegué,no me apetece cambiarla,hay una cama blanca con un símbolo y una ventana que da directamente a Kingdom Hearts,si es que lo es,también un baño con lo típico de un baño y nada más,lo único realmente mío es la foto y su recuerdo.

Hoy me he estado acordando de ella,Leia,aunque realmente nunca la olvido,ella es la prueba de que el amor solo te debilita. Lo habría dado todo por ella y habría sido un error. Y aún así no le olvido y dudo de que lo haga.

Y aún así no la olvidaré nunca,porque muy a mi pesar la quería,pero Vexen tenía razón,ella a la hora de la verdad no me quería,al fin y al cabo no fue capaz de quererme cuando supo eso,incluso lo habría dejado todo por ella. Pero le dio igual,por supuesto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Este capítulo es más un recuerdo que otra cosa,he ido poniendo aclaraciones sobre sus nombres. Disfrutadlo._

**Capítulo 2. Como me convertí en incorpóreo**

Me cambio y me preparo para dormir,abro el cajón de mi mesita y miro la foto,salimos los 2 abrazados y sonriendo,Vexen me diría que soy estúpido por seguir teniéndola.

_-¿A dónde vas. Dilan?_

(Dilan=Xaldin,Dilan es él en humano) (Even=Vexen, Even es Vexen humano) (Xehanort=Xemnas y Ansem el Oscuro)

_-A ver a Leia._

_-Siempre que sales vas a lo mismo,no descuides los experimentos._

_-Descuida,sabes que el trabajo es el trabajo._

_-No entiendo por qué te importa tanto,el amor no existe,solo una idea de él de la que se aprovechan todos,al final no serás nada para ella,el amor es una debilidad de las peores que hay._

_Eso dolió,pero me obligué a sonreír._

_-Ya lo entenderás cuando te enamores._

_Nos reímos,ambos lo dudamos para eso tiene que salir del laboratorio o que alguien vaya,ambas cosas extremadamente complicado._

_-Ahora en serio,me voy que no quiero hacerle esperar._

_-No queremos que reduzcas tu rendimiento._

_-No te preocupes,Even._

_Le guiño un ojo y me voy no quiero hacer esperar a Leia._

_Nuestros experimentos dan sus resultados,pero por desgracia Braig y Xehanort han sucumbido a la oscuridad y han desaparecido,al parecer sobrevivieron y siguen haciendo planes._

_Mientras espero en la playa,con el agua azul y cristalina y la arena perfecta,todavía no ha llegado aquí la polución de la oscuridad._

_Veo a Leia aparecer,parece nerviosa,me mira con cariño y me da un beso,pero parece que le va a dar algo._

_-¿Estas bien,Leia?_

_-Si...bueno no...bueno..._

_-Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea._

_Leia y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida,si no tenemos confianza,no la tendremos con nadie,me mira con los ojos un poco llorosos y me sonríe._

_-He hablado con gente que vive cerca del laboratorio._

_-Ah,¿y qué pasa?_

_Se pone más nerviosa aún._

_-Me han dicho que hacéis experimentos._

_-¡Hombre pues claro!_

_Intento quitarle hierro al asunto._

_-Experimentos con...la oscuridad._

_-..._

_-¿Es cierto?_

_-Si._

_Parece que se va a echar a llorar._

_-Eres un monstruo._

_Algo se rompe dentro de mí,¿por qué me has dicho esto Leia?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a las personas? ¿Cómo podéis?_

_Se echa a llorar,creo que yo también quiero llorar,pero mantendré la calma,le tranquilizaré y se arreglará,se tiene que arreglar._

_-Es cierto,pero..._

_-Nada de pero,no me esperaba esto de ti Dilan,no quiero ver a alguien así._

_-¡Leia!_

_-¡No!_

_Está llorando,yo me siento como si todo lo malo estuviera sobre mí,me siento mal por lo que hice y por lo que le hice a Leia,me siento enfadado con Leia,Xehanort,Ansem,Braig y Even._

_Ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos,dice algo y se queda mirándome asustada,la oscuridad me consume y le voy a dejar,Leia es mi luz y se va a ir,así que ahora me iré yo a la oscuridad._


	3. Chapter 3

_Estamos acercándonos al final,en este cap entra Bestia y más reflexiones. Disfrutadlo._

**Capítulo 4. Bestia.**

Nunca supe que fue lo último que dijo Leia. En ese momento me dio igual,bueno me dio igual todo,pude escuchar la conversación de Vexen con el ahora Xemnas,hablaban de qué hacer conmigo y de que me meterían en la organización. Hasta un tiempo después no supe lo que es y lo que significaba,ahora sí.

Al principio no sabía ni que estaba,no sentía nada,no pensaba nada,solo hacía lo que Xemnas decía,hasta que volví a ser como yo,y me volvió el recuerdo de Leia.

Me despierto al día siguiente con su rostro en la cara. Tiene los ojos castaños,una cara redondeada,el pelo negro y estaba algo morena. Mientras me preparo para ir al castillo pienso en Xemnas,¿quién se imaginaría que él se haría con todo el laboratorio? Es cierto,sus experimentos eran interesantes y él quería llegar más lejos que Ansem (el autentico).eso llamaba la atención y cuando desapareció quedo claro que Xehanort sería el sustituto,y empezamos a experimentar con la oscuridad,y eso consumió a,en ese momento "Ansem" (Xehanort),y eso le consumió a él y a Braig,o eso me dijeron.

Voy al castillo de Bestia después de desayunar y prepararme,entro por el balcón directamente,no hay necesidad de dar vueltas innecesarias. Llego a un cuarto casi destruido;los muebles destrozados,los cuadros arañados y trozos de cosas,lo único que se conserva en buen estado y es hermoso es la rosa y la mesa en la que está. Bestia está apoyado en ella.

-¿Xaldin?

-¿Quién más entraría por el balcón?

-Solo tú.

Parece tristes,duele cuando descubres que el amor es un engaño,realmente le estoy ayudando para que no le hagan más daño,el amor es una debilidad,te hace débil.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal,descubrí que tenías razón en cuanto a mis criados.

Le dije que sus criados le despreciaban por ser como es,egoísta y malvado,y que aunque intenta cambiar y intenta ser mejor ellos siempre le verán así.

-¿Cómo?

-Les oí hablar con Bella.

De repente sonríe,¡¿sonríe?!

-Bella me defendió.

Vaya por Dios,habrá que demostrarle como es realmente cualquier tipo de amor.

-¿Y eso?

-Dijo que había que darme una oportunidad.

-Eso no quiere decir que le importes,ella es así exteriormente.

-¡Ella me defendió!

-¿Y qué iba a hacer? Mientras esté aquí te necesita. ¿Crees que se acordará de ti si se va?

Se le fue todo rastro de sonrisa,piensa que tengo razón.

-Pero...ella me importa...incluso me iría con ella...

-¡Pero qué dices! ¿Crees que querrá que le acompañes al pueblo?

Me mira,el aura negra es increíble.

-No...no querría...

-Te dije que el amor te hace débil.

-Tienes razón,pero Bella es diferente,me da igual que no me quiera,mientras siga a mi lado,me da igual.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué ingenuo! Tendré que enseñarle a la Bella malvada.

-Ha venido un chico.

-¿Un chico?

-Llevaba una extraña arma,creo que se llama...¡llave-espada! ¡Me acordé!

¡Sora está aquí! Genial,más trabajo.

-Voy a darme una vuelta por el castillo.

-Siéntete como en casa,eres el único sincero de verdad.

-Gracias.

Sincero...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. El despertar de Sora.**

Volvemos a abrazarnos,se siente tan bien...Suspiro de alegría,mi corazón late rápido,él está muy cerca. Le miro a los ojos,siempre he querido...lo mismo que quiere Sora con Kairi...besarle. No estoy segura de por qué,pero quiero,antes de irnos y de que Sora despierte. Levanto la cabeza,él tiene los ojos cerrados y apoya su barbilla en mi cabeza,al moverme él también se mueve porque tiene que apartar el cuello y me mira. Es ahora o nunca. Pero no podría aguantar su rechazo. Así que solo acerco un poco la cara. Para mi sorpresa él se inclina y nuestras frentes se pegan. Mi corazón late más si es posible,tengo miedo de que me salga del pecho,o peor de que haga una tontería y no pase lo que yo quería.

-Xion...

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Ahora ya sí que no puedo estar más nerviosa,él me mira a los ojos y sé que se debe dar cuenta. No sé si responderle,si le digo la verdad y él no siente lo mismo nunca se volverá a acercar a mí. Pero pronto nos iremos,y necesito saber que se siente,necesito estar de esta forma con Roxas. Me lleno de valentía,se lo diré.

-Roxas,yo si siento algo por ti. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Le miro a los ojos,ya lo he dicho y no pienso bajar la mirada hasta que sepa la respuesta,él me mira con dulzura y rojo.

-Umm...

-¿¡Umm!? ¿No me vas a decir nada?

Le digo toda roja,¡me he sincerado! ¡Tengo que saberlo! He esperado mucho tiempo.

-Si...

Le sigo mirando,aún se está genial entre sus brazos,puede que ya no vuelva a estar así.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti,Xion.

Sonrío ampliamente,me corresponde,otro suspiro de felicidad,le acerco más a mí. Él vuelve a juntar su frente con la mía.

-¿Te molesta?

-Nunca me molestaría.

Yo termino de acercar nuestros labios. Seguimos e inunda una buena sensación,solo es un beso,pero me siento como si flotara,y quiero más. No nos alejamos hasta que creo que me voy a morir sin aire.

Me apena alejarme pero después solo estamos abrazados.

Y el simple hecho de estar con él,me hace sentir como si flotara. No me he podido sentir más feliz.

Mientras estamos en silencio,se abre paso una luz,nos separamos en posición defensiva,pero la luz nos envuelve. Puedo oír voces de mucha gente,reconozco la de Riku,la de Sora,siento muchas personas cerca de mí y cojo la mano de Roxas,intuyo que él debe de sentirse igual. Veo a Axel,a Kairi,que la reconozco por lo que he visto y oído anteriormente. Roxas me da un apretón. ¿Verá lo mismo que yo? ¿Sentirá lo mismo?

La luz es cálida y soy incapaz de ver la vidriera de antes.

Es como si la luz me fuera envolviendo,siento que se acaba,pero esta vez no es triste ni desagradable,es fácil. Ha llegado la hora de que Sora despierte y nuestros corazones se fusionen para siempre. Ya nunca más voy a ser olvidada,ya no soy una marioneta ni mis recuerdos me atan,ya solo importa que Roxas y yo estaremos juntos dentro de Sora,que los recuerdos permanecerán por siempre,como Naminé dijo y Sora salvará el mundo. Riku,Sora y Kairi se reunirán. Y todo irá bien.

Siempre pensé que el momento de desaparecer sería triste,pero no lo es. Todo tiene un final. Y este es el mío. Gracias por todos los buenos momentos. Ya no os preocupéis por los malos. No os pido que me reconozcáis,solo que...nunca olvidéis.

Se que es supercorto pero me parecía el final perfecto y no quería meter el epílogo,espero que os haya gustado


End file.
